orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Chamber
Chaos Chamber is the eleventh level in This map introduces the Weaver mechanic, allowing you to choose between the Steel and Elemental Weaver at the start of the game. This map was remade for 's Classic Mode, a set of levels available to players who purchased before purchasing the sequel. 1st Floor= |-| 2nd Floor= Stage Description Two gates on two different levels have paths circling towards the rift, with a giant lava lake in the middle. Both gates are on the north side of the map: the north-western gate going clockwise and leading up (henceforth known as the bottom path) and the north-eastern gate goes counter-clockwise leading downwards (top path). The hallways are open on the north and south sides: you can see both paths leading to the rift from the rift itself. A portal links both paths at the end of each of the first hallways. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Gnoll Hunters and Ogres 1. Bottom gate: Orc Warrior x2, Kobold Runners 2. Top gate: Orc Warriors x2, Kobold Runners 3. Both: Gnoll Hunter Go Break 4. Top gate: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs 5. Bottom gate: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs 6.Both: Kobold Runners, Orc Warriors, Gnoll Hunter Go Break 7. Bottom gate: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors; Top gate: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs 8. Both: Kobold Runners x2 9. Both: Ogre, Crossbow Orcs, Gnoll Hunters, Kobold Runners Walkthrough (War Mage) With the addition of Weavers comes the addition of new strategies. The Steel Weaver is recommended; the Elemental Weaver's abilities aren't as important because you don't have access to enough of your spells at this point in time. With Steel Weaver Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Barricade, Push Traps, Tar Traps, Elf Archer, Floor Spikes and Arrow Walls First of all, Spring Traps meant to throw mobs into the lava lake may overshoot and launch orcs directly into the rift. This one had me scratching my head for hours on end. At the start of the map, take the Death Augmenter upgrade and place 4 Push Traps in the hallway overlooking the lava lake. Place barricades so as to force orcs towards the path nearest to the wall; the push traps will shove orcs over them without any resistance. You can do this in three barricades if you place the first two corner to corner. Leftover money should go in placing Tar Traps in front of the two barricades closest to the wall. You'll want to add a few spike traps by the entrance of both gates to force Crossbow Orcs into moving, along with archers placed by the opening by the rift and overlooking both paths. Upgrade to Steel Weaver#Oiled_Trap_Gears when you have the opportunity, then extend your barricades and tar traps. Place Archers not by the rift, but overlooking the tar traps along the hallway by the second break. Upgrade to Overcoiled Springs before the ninth wave and the ogres will be a cinch. Placing arrow walls by the start of the map, along with taking the Jagged Steel upgrade will neutralize orcs past the second break. It's recommended to put your archers on the corner next to the opening to the lava: easier to wind blast gnoll hunters into the drink. With Elemental Weaver Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff Barricade, Tar Traps, Elf Archer, Floor Spikes and Arrow Walls Less push traps, more tar traps, more shoving orcs into the lava. Place barricades so that orcs take the road closest to the open lava; you're building a rampart from which you can protect yourself from enemy orcs. Place spike traps and arrow walls by the front of each gate as with the Steel Weaver strategy. Unlike the Steel Weaver strategy, place archers by the opening by the rift so they can shoot the orcs sludging through the tar traps like ducks in a shooting gallery. Gnoll Hunters will home in on them; rush by the rift to save 'em with wind blasts. In fact, you might as well fight wave 9 by the rift itself. Only the Enchanted Weapons and the Mana Conservation upgrades are worth taking. Mayyyybe the Blinding Stun: stun ogres then hack them to pieces. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Kobold Sappers, Gnoll Hunters, Fire Ogres and Frost Ogres 1. Bottom gate: Shield Orcs x2, Kobold Runners 2. Top gate: Shield Orcs x2, Kobold Runners 3. Both: Gnoll Hunter, Gnoll Hunter x2 (Bottom gate, then top gate) 4. Bottom gate: Fire Ogres x2; Top gate: Shield Orcs & Crossbow Orcs 5. Bottom gate: Shield Orcs & Crossbow Orcs; Top gate: Frost Ogres x2 6. Both: Kobold Runners, Gnoll Hunters x3, Shield Orcs 7. Bottom gate: Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Kobold Sappers; Top gate: Shield Orcs, Kobold Sappers, Crossbow Orcs 8. Bottom gate: Kobold Runners, Kobold Sappers, Kobold Runners; Top gate: Kobold Sappers, Kobold Runners x2 9. Bottom gate: Fire Ogres x2, Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Kobold Runners; Top gate: Fire Ogres x2, Crossbow Orcs, Gnoll Hunter, Kobold Runners Walkthrough (Nightmare) With Steel Weaver Pick Crossbow, Blade Staff, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Barricade, Push Traps, Tar Traps, Elf Archers and Arrow Walls Immediatly pick the Death Augmenter upgrade, then rush to the bottom path, placing four push traps along the wall as you would on normal difficulty. I like placing a barricade on the first square by the lava as a reference point. Attack the Gnoll Hunters head on with Ice Amulet and Blade Staff: these beast often give extra coins and health potions too precious to simply dump into the lava. In fact, killing them should be so quick that you should have time to further refine your barricade arrangement! Make sure you pick up the Overcoiled Springs upgrade by wave 4. I've upgraded my push traps and 4 push traps + 3 barricades + 2 tar traps by the 2 barricades closest to the wall seems to lock out ogres from moving ahead. It doesn't push them into the lava but sometimes explodes the ogres simply by virtue of them unable to move past the traps! Start placing arrow traps facing the gates and tar traps right out the gates: it doesn't always stop the Kobold Sappers but it sure helps. More than probably, you'll have to shoot most of the sappers yourself. Add two or three Elf Archers a square away from your last push trap on each hallway. It doesn't always work but there's always the chance they help with enough tar traps gumming up the mobs. The Jagged Steel can help, but only take it by wave 9. With Knowledge Weaver Pick Crossbow, Blade Staff, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Arrow Walls, Brimstone, Decoys, Spore Mushrooms and Coinforges. Go for the Knowledge Weaver's Spell Magnification upgrade right away. Place a coin forge on each open spot facing the lava lake; it's the only place you can put a coinforge anyhow. Place a decoy on the coinforge, at the end and close to the lava. Of course you should use your lightning storms to gain lots of coin but don't hesitate to wind blast orcs into the lava when things get hectic (it just means you won't get any coin bonus). Freeze and smash gnoll hunters, convert ogres as much as possible and place brimstones just in front of the coinforges. Set arrow walls in front of the gate as with the steel weaver strategy but also at the end of the hallway, facing traffic. Zombie Orcs makes for a better upgrade than Rift Sentience. With Elemental Weaver Pick Crossbow, Blade Staff, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Arrow Walls, Brimstone, Decoys, Spore Mushrooms and Coinforge. Same as with Knowledge Weaver. Begin with the Mana Conservation upgrade, then Firestorm for better lightning bolts. Money is tightest here, so consider the Enchanted Weapons and the Charged Weaponsupgrades as bonus. Last thing you want is face a couple of ogres without spore mushrooms! In Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Exit Rifts: 1 * Waves: 9 * Rift Points: 20 (Nightmare: 10) * Completion Time (par): 12:00 * Starting Money: 3000 Strategy Category:Orcs Must Die!